1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a source device and a sink device for transmitting and receiving data through a display interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A source device, such as a set-top box, and a sink device, such as a display device, may be connected to each other through a display interface so that media data can be transmitted between the source device and the sink device through the display interface.
The source device may provide auxiliary information regarding media to the sink device so that the sink device can smoothly reproduce the received media data. The auxiliary information regarding media may also be transmitted through the display interface.
The sink device may provide information regarding display capability and supportable media formats of the sink device to the source device through the display interface.